


The Guy with the Flaxen Hair

by thelostbutterfly



Series: Life at Grand University [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Classical Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelostbutterfly/pseuds/thelostbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard a piano music echoing on the background. He stopped, and he tried to determine the direction of the source. The music was so captivating that he found his feet taking steps, following every tune. He turned right, without haste, until he reached the end of the corridor. There he found a room, with its wooden door slightly open. He stood there for a few seconds, listening intently without making a noise, until the music stopped. Then he heard a grunt.</p><p>A grunt, from a male voice, that was somewhat familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          After giving Vivi her requested lunch—Coq au Vin and Gâteau au Chocolat Fondant de Nathalie—Sanji disappointedly walked out of the dance room. He wanted to watch the gracefulness of Vivi while she practiced for her first performance as part of the Ballet club, but that bizarre transgender instructor insisted that there should be no outsiders.

 **“Stupid swan crossdresser”** , Sanji muttered as he strode along the stairs of College of Music and Dance. Within three years of being a student at Grand University, he only visited the maze-like building thrice, but of course he already knew his way around. He’s not like that _stupid muscle head_ , after all.

          Since it was Saturday, and only few classes were being held on this day of the week, most classrooms were empty. The entire building was generally hushed, free from chattering noises of college students during regular class days.

          But as he descended towards the second floor, he heard a piano music echoing on the background.

          He stopped, and he tried to determine the direction of the source. The music was so captivating that he found his feet taking steps, following every tune. He turned right, without haste, until he reached the end of the corridor.

          There he found a room, with its wooden door slightly open. He stood there for a few seconds, listening intently without making a noise, until the music stopped. Then he heard a grunt.

          A grunt, from a male voice, that was somewhat _familiar_.

          Sanji tensed up, his mind recollecting where he had heard that grunt before. At the back of his head he knew the owner of the grunt. _But there was no way that dumbass would be the one playing those hypnotic notes, right?_ He was sure Zoro was already at the university gym, lifting weights and preparing for his Kendo training.

          The man inside the room started playing the piano again, repeating the piece he was playing a while ago. Even without seeing, Sanji could imagine those meticulous hands pressing the ivory keys. He could feel the gentleness of the man’s hands just by listening to his music. _Unlike those calloused hands. Those hands, gripping the bamboo sword with strength and dignity…_

          Sanji shrugged those _unnecessary_ thoughts forming in his head and let curiosity got the best of him. He decided to peek discreetly inside. He could see the lid of the piano, although the man was still out of sight. But before he could successfully see the pianist behind the sublime music, a scream from his back broke his cover.

**“Saaanjiiiiiii!”**

          Sanji quickly glanced back and closed the door out of surprise. He saw his freshman friend running towards him.

 **“Luffy! Why do you always have to shout?!”** He said in a loud whisper. **“And what are you doing here?”**

          The pianist seemed to be startled, too, as he accidentally hit the wrong keys. This produced a loud noise that made Sanji cringe even further.

 **“Oh, sorry,”** the younger teen said, chuckling. **“I’m gonna see Brook. What are you doing here?”**

**“I gave Vivi a lovely lunch. And no, don’t ask if I made one for you.”**

          Luffy pouted. **“How rude. Oh well, I already ate. But why are you standing in front of this room?”**

          He paused for a moment before answering the question. He felt embarrassment, recognizing that the man inside already knew he was listening, thanks to the idiot in front of him. The man probably learned his name, too, if he heard Luffy right.

          Sanji placed his ear against the wooden door, hoping to hear him play again, but no music came out of the room. He heard some indistinguishable sound, but that was it. Maybe the pianist got pissed. The thought made Sanji roll his eyes. **“Well, I was peacefully listening to the piano music until you came here.”**

 **“Oh. Why don’t you just enter, then?”** Luffy said, already barging into the room. Even if Sanji tried to stop him, it was already too late.

          Fortunately, or _unfortunately_ , there was no one inside. The pearl white grand piano occupied the corner of the room, seemingly undisturbed.

 **“Strange,”** Sanji said, bewildered. **“I am sure there’s someone here playing the piano a while ago.”**

 **“Maybe it was a ghost,”** Luffy remarked with no hint of humor on his face.

          Sanji looked around. It was a well-lit room with carpeted floor. Large string instruments were leaning on one side of the cream-painted wall. Near the piano stood an enormous wooden cabinet, which was surrounded by few percussion instruments. They were scattered in a messy way. He looked for another door, thinking the man got out through there, but found none.

 **“Maybe it really is a ghost,”** Sanji amused himself, still confused as to where the mysterious pianist had gone into. Maybe he vanished into thin air, like water turned into a vapor. Or maybe he’s hearing things. But no, what he heard was real. The music and that grunt, they were all real, Sanji was sure.

          He approached the grand piano and randomly pressed some keys. Luffy then grabbed a small metallic xylophone—or rather, the _glockenspiel_ (Sanji remembered Zoro correcting him once, that _bastard_ )—and hit the metal bars with precision. He immediately got bored and decided to leave the room. He said Brook’s office was located on the west corridor of the same floor, and Sanji could come if he wanted to.

          Sanji was about to leave and follow Luffy when he noticed a piano sheet resting on the music rack. It was a seemingly simple piece, although he doubted he could read the notes. He looked at the title and recognized the words.

 **“La fille aux cheveux de lin, by Claude Debussy.”** Sanji stated with expertise. Of course he knew his French. He also remembered studying Debussy back on his high school music class, but he was unfamiliar of his works.

          Below the title is its English translation: _The Girl with the Flaxen Hair._ But what really caught Sanji’s attention was the word ‘Girl’, roughly crossed out by a black sign pen. The word ‘Guy’ was bluntly written below it.

 **“The Guy with the Flaxen Hair?”** Sanji couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. _He replaced the ‘girl’ with ‘guy’. That’s weird. Could the pianist be dedicating this to a_ certain _guy? With a flaxen hair?_

          He couldn’t explain why, but the feeling of connection between him and the piano piece became stronger. He had felt it right from the start, that moment when he heard the piano music resounding on the empty hallway. So he decided he had to look for the pianist. He had to hear him play again.

          He stared deeply at the piano sheet, thinking what to do. Rationality leaving his brain, he opened his leather clutch bag, took a second look at the sheet, and carefully placed it inside the bag. He believed that this would be his access towards the pianist. _What I’m doing was stealing, right?_ But it’s just a piano sheet. The man could print another one. _But what if it has a sentimental value on him?_

_Oh well, I can pretend I found it somewhere, and I’m just returning it. Then ask him to play it for me._

_Perfect._

          He really couldn’t understand why, but he found himself grinning.

 _I have to find that mysterious pianist no matter what,_ he thought to himself as he exited the room, closing its wooden door.

          Little did he know that that mysterious pianist was actually hiding inside the wooden cabinet, not wanting to be seen _especially by Sanji_. The man cautiously stepped outside, returned the scattered instruments back in the cabinet, and looked for his piano sheet only to find it gone. _So he kept it, huh?_ He didn’t mind. He wouldn’t need it anyway, because he already memorized it. And he could easily print another just in case. But he had to perfect the piece for it was dedicated for _somebody_.

          Seeing his watch pointing to 12:35 p.m., he decided to end his piano practice for the day. He still had another training to do. He slowly peeked outside and left the room as soon as Sanji was out of sight.

* * *

          **“Yohohohoho! I never expected you to visit me here.”** Brook said towards Sanji with his typical eccentric energy. He gave a cup of home-brewed Earl Grey tea for Sanji and Swiss Miss hot chocolate for Luffy.

          **“Oh, I saw him peeking on someone at the end of East wing.”** Luffy exclaimed without realizing there’s _something wrong_ on what he said.

          **“Peeking, huh? Yohohohoho!”** As usual, Brook was perceptive on the wrong things. **“Have you seen some panties?”**

          **“Shut up! Unfortunately, that’s not it.”** It was Sanji’s first time to be at Brook’s office. Professor Brook Humming was actually one of the most respected and competent faculties in the College of Music and Dance—much to Sanji’s surprise—and he had an office of his own.

Sanji looked around the music professor’s office, and his eyes widened in shock when he saw a bare skeleton at the corner. Just like Brook, it had an afro. **“Geez, are you that lonely that you settle on doing _that_ on a pitiful skeleton?”**

**“Ah, that. Well, that’s not for _that_ , you pervy kid. It’s a gift from one of my classes. And don’t call it pitiful.” **

Sanji slowly took a sip of his tea. It was different from the green tea Brook always served at his home (it was the _marimo_ ’s favorite), but it had the right full taste, as expected. Brook, aside from being a musical genius, also had an exceptional standard on tea. **“Whatever. Anyhow, why is Luffy visiting you in your office?”**

Luffy placed his half-empty cup of hot chocolate on a small table beside his seat. **“I always visit him here. Besides, Brook’s gonna give me something.”**

 **“Oh, right.”** Brook opened the drawer on his desk and took a small white envelope. He gave it to Luffy. **“It’s a VIP ticket; the Piano Department will have its week-long fund-raising concert, which will start this Monday. Virtuoso pianists: alumni, professors, and selected students will perform a classical piece of their choice.”**

Luffy opened the envelope and took out the ticket. Sanji leaned towards Luffy and looked at it keenly. It was, indeed, a VIP ticket, which means having a reserved seat in front, on a location where one can see the pianist’s hands. It was given to people related to the performers and university high officials, although anyone could have it in a slightly high price. But it was limited only. The ticket was scheduled next Saturday, five p.m.

          **“As I said, it’s a week-long event—or six-day event to be exact—but I know you’ll be more interested going on that day. But you can go on the entire concert if you want.”** Brook paused, burped a little too loud, and sipped on his tea. **“I won’t be able to give you another VIP ticket, though. It’s kind of limited.”**

Luffy put the ticket back in the envelope and placed it inside his sling bag. He took another gulp of his hot chocolate, emptying the cup. **“It’s alright. Can I have another cup?”**

Brook stood up and took the cup from Luffy’s extended arms.

          Sanji couldn’t help feeling envious. He had little interest in classical music (he was more into jazz), but he could appreciate good music—especially if that meant hearing the same enthralling music again and seeing the man behind it.

          **“How about me? You won’t invite me?”** Sanji asked, disappointment obvious in his voice.

Brook blankly stared at Sanji, blinked twice, and poured hot water on Luffy’s cup.

          **“You… have not yet received an invitation?”**

**“Well, obviously.”**

**“Yohohohoho! I see.”** Brook gave the hot chocolate to Luffy and went back to his leather seat. **“Oh well, don’t worry; I’ll try my best to get another VIP ticket for you. You can get it here on Monday or Tuesday.”**

 **“Thanks. By the way,”** Sanji paused, thinking if how he should ask Brook about the man without being weird. **“Just like Luffy said, I was peeking—or rather, listening—to someone at East wing. I heard him playing La fille aux cheveux de lin on the piano. Do you have an idea who that is?”**

 **“Hmm… _The Girl with the Flaxen Hair,_ ” **Brook tried to think as he took a sip of tea. **“An impressionistic music filled with colorful harmonies. Anyone who studies Piano could probably play that, you know. It’s hard to guess. Anyway, you said _him_. So it’s a man, I see. Yohohoho, so you really do _swing_ that way, huh?”**

 **“Yeah, yeah, it’s a man, so what? I just like the way he plays the piano,”** Sanji annoyingly said. He was about to give up asking Brook when suddenly an idea came across his mind. **“The concert… Right! Will anyone play that on the concert?”**

**“As far as I know, no. The only Debussy composition that will be played is _Clair de Lune_. The pianist is a she, though—a lovely brunette—not a he.”**

**“I see.”** Disappointed, Sanji opened his clutch bag and took out the piano sheet. He stared at it like it contained all his aspirations and dreams.

          **“What’s that,”** Brook inquired.

          Sanji showed the professor the piano sheet.

          A mysterious smile suddenly appeared on Brook’s face. _So he knew something._

**“I think I already figured it out, Sanji-san.”**

          There he is again, using Japanese honorifics. Brook is not even Japanese. Sanji knew a certain Japanese guy—well, half Japanese—who didn’t use even a single honorific to anyone. But that was because that someone was a _shithead_ who didn’t know what being polite meant. So he wondered why Brook insisted on using such honorifics.

 **“Really? Then who is he? Will he be playing at the concert?”** Sanji said, with a hint of excitement visible to his ocean blue eyes.

 **“Yes, he will.”** Brook settled down his empty tea cup. **“But it’s better to meet him personally. Who knows, a love might spark between you two. Yohohoho!”**

          Sanji wanted to roll his eyes, but he couldn’t, because it’s true that he wanted to meet the man. But that’s only because of the way he plays the piano. Nothing more. _Someone_ has already occupied his heart—of course, he would never admit it—but that was another story.

 **“You definitely should watch the Saturday concert, VIP or not,”** Brook continued. **“But like I said, I’ll try my best to get another VIP ticket. It’s better to be seated in front. Though I am pretty sure _someone_ already has a ticket for you.”**

          Sanji raised an eyebrow. **“Someone? What do you mean?”**

          Brook just smiled and didn’t answer the question, much to Sanji’s annoyance. He let it pass, though. What mattered is that he was sure he would meet the mysterious pianist this Saturday. VIP or not, it didn’t matter. He just wanted to hear the man play again.

          Sanji glanced at the antique wall clock hanging at the wall behind Brook and realized it was past one p.m. He was already late for his kickboxing training. **“Shit, I’m late. Anyway, thanks for the information.”** He swiftly kept the music sheet in his bag and ran through the door.

 **“And yeah, thanks for the tea. It was good, as always.”** And then he was gone.

          Luffy again placed his empty cup on the small table and relaxed himself on his seat. **“I don’t get it,”** he said.

**“Get what?”**

**“Why is Sanji so frantic to know the pianist he’s talking about, anyway? I was sure it’s just a ghost.”**

          Brook couldn’t help but felt amused. _This is Luffy-san after all._ **“Ghost? Yohohoho! Scary to be true.”** He opened his drawer and gave Luffy a pamphlet. **“But maybe that guy just hid inside that dusty old cabinet. You _know_ he doesn’t want to be seen.”**

          Luffy skimmed at the elegantly styled pamphlet. It contained the details of the concert and the line-up of performances each day. As he then turned on the page of the Saturday line-up, a realization dawned upon him.

 **“Oh, I get it!”** He laughed. **“They are both _idiots_.”**

 **“True.”** Brook chuckled, too. **“But don’t let Sanji-san see that, okay? It will ruin the surprise.**

          And as if having a monologue, Brook raised both of his hands, the right hand holding his cane.

**“And that’s why Sanji-san is so drawn to _his_ music. Sometimes, two hearts connect in most mysterious ways! He doesn’t know that yet, but he will. On that Saturday. Yohohoho!”**

* * *

          It was Robin who gave Sanji a ticket.

          He was not disappointed, of course. Because, one, the ticket was a VIP one, and was scheduled on Saturday. Perfect. Two, it was the exquisite Ms. Robin who gave him the ticket. _How thoughtful of her; I’ll make sure to prepare her an elegant meal,_ he mentally noted _._ And third, he was _totally_ not expecting that the _shithead_ would be the one who’d invite him. That idiot would probably not appreciate those kinds of concert, so why would he invite Sanji to watch one, right?

          He puffed on his remaining cigarette, squeezed it, and threw it on the ashtray. Then he lit another. He was thankful at the College of Human Kinetics’ administration for providing smoking areas inside its building (or what most students at the university refer to as the gym).

          One of the said areas was located on the second floor balcony, beside the training room for Kendo, where he could see the _marimo_ training profusely through the glass-covered window. Of course, he’d been at this specific smoking area a lot of times. He needed to smoke. _And other reasons._

          As usual, the idiot wasn’t wearing the proper training clothes. No breast plates and other safety gears. Well, he was training with nobody—it’s past six p.m. and beyond his Thursday training time—and he’s overdoing himself again.

          While he watched Zoro thrust the bamboo sword like an expert, the piano piece reverberated on his mind. Then he closed his eyes.

          He imagined what the hands of the mysterious pianist looked like. _Do pianists have muscular hands, too?_ He viewed them as gentle and scrupulous, with long and slender fingers. _But in order to play difficult piano piece, you need to have strong hands, right? Hands full of control, just like when you’re striking with your swords. With power and precision…_

**“Hey, curly brows…”**

_I wonder if a swordsman could play a piano, too._

**“Hey!”**

Sanji, startled, opened his eyes and saw Zoro waving his calloused hand in front of his face.

          **“Tsk. Are you sleeping or what?”**

 **“Oh. It’s you.”** Sanji puffed on his cigarette, aiming the smoke on Zoro’s face.

          **“Bastard,”** Zoro said, coughing. **“What was that for?!”**

**“For disturbing me.”**

**“Whatever. What are doing here?”**

**“Smoking. If it’s not that obvious.”**

Zoro raised an eyebrow. **“There’s another one below.”**

True, there’s another one on the first floor, the same floor where the kickboxing room was located.

          Sanji leaned forward on the metal railing, and puffed another smoke. **“It’s quieter here.”**

Zoro wiped the remaining sweat on his face and neck and loosened his _keikogi_. He then leaned forward on the metal railing, beside Sanji. **“So, you’re going to watch this Saturday?”**

Sanji opened his mouth, dropping the cigarette below. Luckily there was no one on the first floor smoking area. **“Do you mean… the concert this Saturday?”**

**“Why, got other plans?”**

**“No, no, no. I was just surprised that a dumbass like you will be interested on classical music.”** It’s true. He never expected Zoro to be interested on the concert.

**“What was that, shit cook?”**

_Shit cook_. As much as Sanji appeared to be annoyed by that name, he’s secretly glad that Zoro was acknowledging him as a cook. Technically he’s not a cook yet, but knowing Zoro thought of him that way made him happy.

          **“Robin gave me a ticket. Of course I will watch.”**

A small smile appeared on Zoro’s face. Unfortunately, Sanji wasn’t able to catch it.

          **“How about you, marimo?”**

**“I heard Mozart’s Piano Concerto No. 24 will be played on that day.”**

**“Pshhh. So what?”**

**“You’re telling I’m dumb to know classical music but clearly, it’s you who don’t know anything.”** Zoro smirked, giving Sanji a challenging look.

          **“Shut up,”** Sanji said. Maybe he was underestimating Zoro, after all. **“Mozart is popular; of course you’d know him. Name other composers—aside from Beethoven—and maybe I’ll be convinced you know something about classical music.”**

**“I’m no show-off, unlike you.”**

**“I’m no show-off, shithead.”**

          **“Got any piece you like?”**

Sanji tried to think of a favorite, but he couldn’t think of another.

          “ **La fille aux cheveux de lin,”** was all he could think of.

          A few seconds of silence then Zoro bursted into laugther.

          **“What was funny about that?!”** Sanji was now mad. It’s either Zoro didn’t know the piece or he was mocking him. _That bastard._

          **“I bet you just heard that a few days ago.”**

          Sanji gulped. **“How did you…”**

Zoro continued laughing. Now it was obvious he was mocking Sanji.

          **“Brook or Luffy told you, didn’t they?”**

**“About what? Your mystery pianist crush?”**

Sanji’s cheeks were in deep red because of embarrassment. Or maybe anger, because Zoro was being sassy about it. _He’s not my crush, you idiot. I already like someone. But of course a thickhead like you would never know that._

          But he had to control himself; he needed to fight back.

          **“Jealous?”**

 _Uh-oh._ That was not exactly the retort he was looking for. _But fuck it; at least it would make the shitty mosshead feel embarrassed, too._

          But it did not.

          Zoro just stared at him, without any expression on his face. Sanji couldn’t read what he was thinking.

          **“Of course I’m not jealous,”** Zoro said stoically. After that he stepped out of the balcony, leaving Sanji alone and confused.

          **“Hey, what’s wrong with you?!”** Sanji shouted, motionless. He tried to grab Zoro, but he couldn’t move.

 **“See you this Saturday,”** was all Zoro said, without looking back at Sanji. Unknown to the other man, he was smiling.

          And there Sanji was, left dumbfounded by the _bastard swordsman._

          **“I will never understand him.”** Sanji took out his metal cigarette case from his pocket, but it was already empty.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday came, but Sanji still had to attend his kickboxing training. _I’ll just leave by three_ , he thought. He also hadn’t seen Zoro since Thursday—when they talked on the balcony.

          _Was he really jealous?_ Sanji thought. _But why would he? And why am I so bothered?_

He went to the second floor towards the balcony. He needed to smoke first. There’s a smoking area on the first floor, but _he had to see the shithead first_.

          _I just want to know the man who played that beautiful music. And hear him play again. Then that’s it._ Sanji wished he had told that to Zoro. _But what’s the point? I’m not even sure if he was really jealous. What if he’s just mocking me?_

He was getting near on the balcony when he saw Tashigi outside the Kendo room.

          **“Ms. Tashigi! Oh, I’m delighted to see you!”**

          **“Sanji!”** Tashigi smiled at him. **“Looking for Zoro?”**

**“No, I’m just here to smoke,”** Sanji lied. **“And of course, to see your beauty, too! You’re still beautiful even when you’re wearing your eyeglasses.”**

Sanji had always been like that to ladies.

          Tashigi blushed at the compliment. Although she knew that Sanji was lying about not looking for Zoro. **“Thank you. But Zoro’s not here.”**

_Zoro, missing his Kendo training?_ Sanji took a quick glance at the Kendo room. Zoro is definitely not there. He hadn’t seen anyone with a green hair. _That was totally not normal._

**“Why? Is the marimo sick or something? Not that I care.”** Sanji tried not to look concerned.

          **“No, but I heard he has some important business to attend to.”**

_Important business to attend to? So there’s something more important than Kendo?_

**“I see. Thank you, Ms. Tashigi.”** Sanji reached for Tashigi’s hand and kissed it. Tashigi let him, aware that there’s no malice on the gesture. **“It was so nice to see you.”** Then he left, totally forgetting about smoking on the balcony.

          He called Gin on the phone and told him he won’t be able to attend today’s training.

* * *

**“Saaanjiiiiiii!”**

Sanji looked around to see the source of that loud voice. Of course, it was Luffy again, standing beside Ms. Robin in front of the University Theatre. The teenager was wearing his straw hat, contrasting the semi-formal attire he was sporting.

He approached the two, and of course, the first thing he noticed was the elegant dark-purple silk dress Robin was wearing.

          **“Ms. Robin!”** He took Robin’s hand and kissed it. **“You look so stunning. That dress suits your elegance!”**

**“Thank you,”** Robin said, smiling.

Walking towards them was Franky, carrying four cups of soda.

          **“Good timing, bro! Here’s your soda,”** Franky said, giving Sanji’s cup.

          **“Thanks.”** Sanji was surprised to see Franky wearing a respectable black coat and tie. He was sure it’s because of Robin insisting to wear proper clothes. Sanji was so used to seeing the professor wearing Hawaiian button-down shirt. Thank God the university rules were strict about instructor’s clothing, or else he would see Franky roaming the university, his shirt unbuttoned and lower limbs only covered with speedos. He felt pity over the engineering students at that thought.

          **“I think we should go inside,”** Robin said, interrupting his thoughts. **“The show will start in thirty minutes.”**

**“But how about Zoro?”** Sanji suddenly blurted out. He immediately regretted what he said. **“Well… he said he’ll be here, will he?”**

Luffy was busy slurping on his soda, not minding Sanji’s statement. Franky, thought, was about to say something when Robin hold his huge hand, firmly, as if to say, _I can handle this. Don’t butt in._

          **“He will come. We can wait for him inside.”**

**“Alright.”** If Robin said so, Sanji had no choice but to follow.

          As they stepped inside and gave their tickets, Sanji noticed the pamphlets being distributed by one of the staff. He was about to get one when Luffy grabbed his right arm and pulled him inside the theatre proper.

          **“Wait… ugh, forget it,”** was all Sanji could say. Compared to this ball of energy called Luffy, he was utterly powerless. Luffy continued holding his arm until they reached their seat at the second front row.

          The V.I.P. seat sure gave a very nice view of the performance stage. Two grand pianos—one black on the left and one white on the right—stood majestically at the center of the stage. From where they were seated, Sanji could clearly see the hand movements of the pianist on the keyboard. Some high officials of the university, music professors, and faces he didn’t recognize—maybe they were relatives of the performers—were seated also on the special spot.

          Sanji roamed his eyes around the theatre. It was a big one, which was not so obvious if one would see the place from the outside. The theatre had a balcony at the back, also filled with seats. Some stylish chandeliers were currently lit, hanging calmly at the very high ceiling. After scanning the area, he fixated his eyes on the entrance, hoping to see the _muscle head_ and expecting him to get lost.

          Some minutes later, he saw a pink-haired lady in a gothic Lolita dress and an intimidating old man in a grey coat, approaching their spot. They seated on the row in front of them—the very front row—and three seats from Luffy’s left. And of course, Sanji recognized them.

          They were Zoro’s father and older sister.

          **“What are they doing here,”** he muttered. _I have a weird feeling about this. Something is definitely_ wrong _about this._

Robin, hearing Sanji’s mumbling, spoke. **“Mr. Mihawk is a classical music enthusiast, aside from being a swords master. He was also an alumnus of the College of Music and Arts.”**

Sanji nodded, acknowledging Robin’s explanation. But he couldn’t help but feel more bothered.

          _A swords master and a classical music enthusiast. Hands that can control both sword and piano._

_Where is Zoro? If he’ll be here, he shall be with his family, right?_

Sanji closed his eyes and tried to calm his head. He held out the piano sheet from his clutch bag. _I am here to listen to the mystery pianist. And no marimo can ruin this night for me._

          He played _The Girl with the Flaxen Hair_ in his head then slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

          Sanji was awoken from a nudge on his left side. It was from Luffy.

**“What did I miss,”** Sanji said to Luffy as he rubbed his eyes and wiped his mouth with handkerchief. Then he fixed the collar and sleeves of his white tuxedo.

**“Just some boring introduction, nothing much.”**

**“Oh,”** was all Sanji said. He turned to Robin, hoping for a more concrete answer.

**“Well, Luffy was right,”** Robin remarked. **“All you missed was a ten-minute introduction from Brook and Professor Mizuta.”**

          **“And now, let’s give a round of applause for the very stunning Ms. Ain,”** said Brook, the host for tonight’s show, as he swiftly but gracefully exited the stage together with a huge guy in eyeglasses.

          A blue-haired lady with a mysterious smile appeared on stage, and the crowd gallantly clapped their hands. Truly, the lady was a stunning one. She was wearing a black backless long dress, with more emphasis on her curvy body. As she gave a bow and sat on the pearl white piano, her hair bounced graciously against her smooth back.

          If only Sanji was not occupied on other things, he would surely be head over heels for the lady.

_This is a lady, and a beautiful one. But she’s not who I am looking for—unless her grunt sounds like a man._

          Ain started playing _Polonaise-fantaisie in A-flat major, Op. 61_ , composed by Frédéric Chopin. It was a piano piece Sanji was totally not familiar about.

**“Oh, and some reminders,”** Robin continued, already whispering. **“Did you turn your phone to silent mode?”**

          Sanji recalled turning his phone into silent mode before going inside the theatre, but he still checked it to be sure. Surely, it was in silent mode. He was about to return it from his pocket when he felt it vibrate.

          It was text message from the _marimo_.

**_“Your face looks so fucking funny when you’re asleep.”_ **

Sanji looked around, searching for a green-haired man within the vicinity, but saw no one. Even the before empty spot beside Zoro’s dad was already occupied by a stranger.

          Annoyed, he replied on the text. **_“Bastard. Where are you?”_**

He tried to focus on Ain’s music while waiting for Zoro’s reply. He admired the girl’s smooth movement, which was like an uninterrupted flowing river. He wondered if the man he was looking for also moved that way.

          The music transitioned from soft to a more aggressive tempo. At the hit of that startling final note, the music ended. Ain bowed in front of the audience as it gave its round of applause. Then the huge guy in eyeglasses, Mr. Mizuta, seated on the black piano.

          The duo played Ludwig van Beethoven’s _Symphony No. 5 in C minor_.

          Seeing his phone without any reply from the shitty swordsman, he sent another message. **_“Seriously, where the hell are you? Your family’s here and I can’t see any green algae sprouting on the vicinity.”_**

          Allegro con brio. Andante con moto. Scherzo, Allegro. Allegro. The four long movements finished flawlessly, accomplished by the two premier pianists on the stage. As Ain went behind the curtains, Brook appeared on the other side, teacup on hand.

          There’s still no reply from the _marimo_.

Sanji assumed he was seated at the back of the theatre, already sleeping soundly. _How did he saw me sleeping, though? Maybe he approached his family before going to his seat. Yeah, probably._

          _Fuck it,_ he thought. _I’m here to listen to the mystery pianist, not to look for some idiot._ He kept his phone on his pocket and held the piano sheet instead.

          The next performers were two old musician couple known as Giolla and Lao G, together with their son Gladius. The first performance was Franz Schubert’s _Ave Maria._

          It was Lao G who hit the piano keys. His wife, wearing a sparkling diamond white mermaid dress, stood at the center with great posture. Giolla’s voice was shrilling, but nonetheless beautiful. Gladius, a man with a spiky hair, remained standing at the corner of the stage.

**“Her voice makes the hair at back of my neck stand,”** Robin commented. **“It’s like hearing the screams of someone who’s being tortured to death.”**

          Sanji closed his eyes again, unminding the ghastly remarks from the beautiful lady on his right. This time, though, he tried his best not to sleep. He listened intently on the piano music, but found no connection to it. _The guy I’m looking for is totally not that old bald man._

          When the second piece— _Laßt uns sorgen, laßt uns wachen, BWV 213_ by Johann Sebastian Bach—started playing, Sanji felt his phone vibrate.

          “ **Finally,”** Sanji breathed out.

          He almost threw his phone due to annoyance when he read the _marimo_ ’s message.

          **_“Somewhere.”_**

_What kind of answer is that?!_ Sanji was already pissed. **_“You really are a pain in the ass, you know that? You haven’t replied for an hour, and all you would say is ‘somewhere’?!”_**

          Few minutes after, Sanji’s phone vibrated again. Gladius was now at the center of the stage, singing together with his mother.

**_“I didn’t tell you to wait, dumb cook. Was doing stuff.”_ **

          Sanji rolled his eyes. **_“Who told you I waited, dumb swordsman? And ‘doing stuff’? Let me guess—you were probably sleeping at one corner of this theatre. I felt sorry for those who heard your filthy snore.”_**

**_“Me? I thought it was you who was sleeping a while ago. Oh, by the way, the next time you doze off, be careful not to spread saliva on your face, dartbrow. Your pianist crush might see you.”_ **

**** _Pianist crush. So he brought it up again, huh? **“Asshole. And he’s not my crush, okay? I just wanna hear him play the piano again. I even haven’t seen him yet.”**_

Zoro took more minutes to reply. **_“And what if you see him, then?”_**

Sanji stared at his phone’s screen for a while. _And what if I see him, then? **“Then that’s it. I got what I want. Besides…”**_

**_“Besides what?”_ **

**_“I am already interested on someone.”_** Sanji’s hand was shaking when he typed those words. _What am I thinking? Why am I saying this nonsense to the shithead?_

          He was going to delete the message when he accidentally hit send.

          **“Dammit!”** He almost shouted. He felt like shrinking on his seat. Robin, secretly peeking on his phone, knowingly smiled. Franky looked at Sanji with a raising eyebrow. Luffy, on the other hand, was half-asleep, with his straw hat covering his face.

          Zoro replied within a minute, which seemed like forever to Sanji. **_“Is that so? Then who’s the_ unlucky _someone, huh?”_**

          Sanji typed his reply furiously. **_“THE LADIES! I AM ALREADY INTERESTED ON THE LADIES. OF COURSE! AND DON’T CALL THEM UNLUCKY, BASTARD.”_** _And fuck you, that someone is not unlucky. It’s me who’s unlucky, falling for an idiot._

          Again, Zoro took longer to reply. Sanji hoped Zoro sensed nothing on that humiliating message. _This is the shithead we’re talking about, after all._

**_“Yeah, yeah. Stop defending yourself.”_ **

**_“I. Am. Not. Defending. Myself.”_** Sanji was not already sure what they were talking about—if it’s about defending about the piano crush or his interest on _someone_.

          **_“Whatever.”_**

Very embarrassed, Sanji decided not to reply anymore.

          After the last grand duet, the crowd gave another round of applause. The musician family bowed to their hearts’ content.

          A twenty-minute break was announced, and Sanji stood up from his seat to go to the bathroom. _And maybe look for that shithead,_ he thought. _And kick him, because he’s an asshole._ Luffy also decided to come with him, complaining that his stomach was already grumbling.

* * *

**“Why did you come here if all you’re gonna do is sleep and eat,”** Sanji asked Luffy as he puffed his cigarette.

          **“I’m not really sleeping. Just listening. Besides…”** Luffy took a big bite of his hotdog sandwich. **“Woliwanahirishjanextperformansh.”**

**“Swallow your food first, okay,”** Sanji rolled his eyes, although he could already understand what his friend said. Being with Luffy for a long time made him comprehend words formed by mouth stuffed with food. **“What’s up with the next performance, anyway?”**

**“It’s him! The ghost pianist.”**

Sanji was thrilled at the thought of hearing the pianist again. Less than fifteen minutes still remain for the break, but he couldn’t wait to go inside.

          Luffy was busy munching on another batch of hotdog sandwich when a thought occurred on Sanji.

          **“Wait a minute… how did you know it was him who’ll play next?”**

Luffy tried to look away, but panic was obvious on his face.

          **“Don’t attempt to lie. You know you suck at lying. You know something, don’t you?”**

          Luffy was about to speak when Sanji’s phone vibrated. It was a long vibration; not a text message, but a call from Zoro.

          Luffy immediately left Sanji, bringing the rest of the food. _Saved by the bell._

          **“What do you want,”** Sanji asked over the phone, his voice almost shaking.

          **“You did not reply, I thought you’re sleeping again.”**

**“Don’t liken me to you,”** Sanji tried to sound contemptuous, but deep inside he felt pleased. _Zoro, calling me because I did not reply. Heh._ **“So, where are you?”**

          **“Why are you so persistent in knowing where I am? Of course I’m at the theatre, but I don’t want you to see me. Yet.”**

**“Yet?”**

**“Yet. Anyway, talk.”**

Sanji puffed at the remaining cigarette and threw it on the ashtray. **“Right now? Oh well, we still have time.”**

          Zoro had always been like this—when he said _talk_ , it meant he wanted to listen to the _shitty cook_ ’s story about anything. It also meant Sanji listening to Zoro’s. Sanji thought of it as one of Zoro’s weird side, but for Zoro, it was his means of relaxation. Whenever he felt stressed or uncomfortable (of course, he wouldn’t let Sanji know he felt that way), he would ask Sanji to tell a random story. For some reason, hearing Sanji share what happened on his day, his dreams, and his daydreams made his mind at peace (although when it’s about fawning over girls, Zoro felt really annoyed). It was also a relief for him to share how he had been, and mock the _dartbrow_ for being lesser than him. It was just a joke, of course—Sanji was far way better than him in many things—but seeing the blonde’s reaction to his insults made the conversation more engaging.

          Sanji, though, would always be willing to share a story to the _marimo_ —even if he couldn’t understand what these stories really meant for Zoro. He would also always be willing to listen to Zoro, and would always retort to any snarky remarks from the _shithead._ He had always enjoyed fighting with Zoro, although he would probably never admit it.

          And now, Zoro was feeling _nervous._ He needed Sanji to talk to him.

**“I didn’t attend kickboxing today,”** Sanji said.

**“Why is that?”**

**“Not on the mood. Besides, I don’t wanna feel tired while attending this concert.”**

**“Heh, it’s because you’re weak.”**

**“Shut up!”** Sanji grabbed his burgundy bowtie to make more space for his neck and wiped a sweat on his forehead. **“And what about you, why did you not attend your Kendo training, huh?”**

**“I’m with my dad.”**

**“Oh.”** _Meeting with his dad_ was really an important business to attend to.

          The two talked about the previous performances, although it was Sanji who did most of the talking. They also talked about random things, a little catch-up since they did not meet for a few days. Of course the conversation was still full of back-and-forth insults.

          Only three minutes left before the program resumed.

**“Anyway, it’s almost time,”** Zoro said.

**“Oh yeah. Luffy said that pianist will be the next performer."**

          Zoro coughed then he spoke. **“You know, if you weren’t sleeping a while ago, you could have seen him already.”**

          **“Wait, what do you mean? So you know him?”**

          A moment of silent lingered on the phone line. Then Sanji heard a laugh on the background. It was not Zoro’s laugh, but it was disturbingly familiar.

          **“Anyway, it’s starting. Got to go.”**

And Zoro was finally out on the other line.

          Sanji stared at his phone, unable to move.

          **“What… was he doing with Brook?”** He couldn’t be mistaken. That laugh was certainly Brook’s.

          He took the music sheet from his pocket and stared at it. _The Guy with the Flaxen Hair. The roughly crossed out ‘Girl’. The word ‘Guy’, with a handwriting that… fuck._

_How could I miss that?_

_Brook and Luffy… And perhaps, Ms. Robin, too…_

_Don’t tell me…_

_That grunt…_

_No, it can’t be._

Sanji decided to go back to his seat. That mystery pianist was the next. Then he won’t be a _mystery_ anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

          The program was almost starting when Sanji returned to his seat. His face was pale, and his breaths were becoming shorter. Cold sweat trickled on his forehead down to his eyebrow.

 **“Sanji, it looks like you witnessed a ghost. Or a murder, perhaps,”** Robin said, with a hint of smile on her lips.

          Sanji wiped the sweat using his handkerchief. **“Ms. Robin… do you… know who’s going to play next?”**

          Robin’s smile became more apparent. _She obviously knew,_ Sanji understood.

**“Well, he was already introduced while you were sleeping.”**

_If you weren’t sleeping a while ago, you could have seen him already._

**“I am so stupid!”** Sanji couldn’t help but raise his voice. But upon realizing it was Ms. Robin who he was talking to, he tried to calm himself. **“If I didn’t sleep, I could have seen him already. Just like what _he_ said.”**

          Robin hummed a small chuckle and brought her attention in front of the stage. A lean young man, probably a student, stood in front and reminded everyone again to turn off their phones and clap at the end of every piece. His voice was a little shaky and high pitched.

 _Is he really the mystery pianist? That muscle head whose hands only touch swords? But how?_  Sanji covered his face with the piano sheet. His head was feeling a bit heavier.

 **“Don’t think of it too much,”** Robin said without directly looking at Sanji, although she could see in her peripheral vision that he was having an internal conflict.

**“Sorry, Ms. Robin. It’s just that…”**

          Sanji was still not one hundred percent convinced that the pianist and Zoro was the same person. _Maybe what I think as_ clues _are just coincidences—or perhaps what my_ subconscious _is secretly hoping for. Wait, secretly hoping for? But anyway, maybe he just visited Brook backstage. Maybe the pianist just has the same ugly handwriting. Maybe that’s why Ms. Robin and Luffy didn’t say anything, because there was nothing to say in the first place. Right?_

_Right?_

**“It’s just that?”** Robin interrupted his thoughts.

 **“Uhm… Nothing,”** Sanji conceded. He really wanted to ask Robin if the pianist was someone they knew—someone named _Zoro Roronoa—_ but he already knew he won’t get any answer. _If they didn’t tell it to me beforehand, what’s the point of telling it to me now?_

_Maybe it’s not really that shit head._

_Your face looks so fucking funny when you’re asleep_ , he recalled Zoro’s message a while ago.

          Sanji shook his head. “ **I will fucking kill that marimo.”**

 **“Yohohohoho! I hope you’re having a pleasant evening so far. We are really glad to be with you tonight, lovely ladies and gentlemen.”** Brook, with a teacup in his hand, caught the audience’s attention. Beside him was Professor Mizuta, looking a bit tensed in contrast to the carefree Brook. Sanji tried to stop whatever he’s thinking, but he couldn’t focus.

          It was Professor Mizuta’s turn to speak. **“A while ago you have witnessed two marvelous performances—one from the wonderful Ms. Ain and one from our very own Professor Lao G, his exquisite wife Madame Jiolla, and their son, the talented Mr. Gladius. And at this point, we’re about to hear the third performance. I’m actually excited to witness this one!”**

 _Me, too,_ Sanji thought. True, he was really excited. He was still confused, but nonetheless thrilled. The mystery pianist would reveal himself tonight, bringing the music that captivated Sanji’s ears. But the tricky part was the assumption that the _muscle head_ was the pianist. And if Sanji would be honest, it made things more interesting. _Interestingly disturbing._

 **“The third performer, even at a relatively young age, is well-known to the classical music society.”** The mic was back to Brook. **“He was a two-time Grand prix winner in the prestigious International Piano Competition junior division, and is highly regarded as a piano prodigy. He has a passion for piano music, although many of you know he is shy about it, yohohoho!”**

 _Two-time Grand prix winner? Passion for piano music? Sounds not Zoro to me._ Sanji recalled those times when him and Zoro talked one on one. _He likes swords. He always speaks about swords. And he wanted to be a great swordsman. He never spoke about piano or classical music—with the exemption last Thursday._

 _Although many of you know he is shy about it,_ Brook’s statement reverberated in Sanji’s head.

_But no, I recalled Brook saying this concert only involves those in the Piano department. And he’s not a Piano student. Unless…_

**“And as of now,”** Brook continued, **“he’s currently taking Mathematics as his major in this university…”**

_Wait._

**“…but we’re lucky enough to convince him to take Piano as his minor, thanks to his father. Yohohoho!”** Brook finished his part and took a sip of his tea.

_Shit._

          More cold sweats appeared on Sanji’s forehead.

          The audience, finding Brook’s statement hilarious, chuckled in chorus. Robin, Franky, and Luffy were laughing, too, as if they could relate on what was stated. The only stoic reaction Sanji could see was from Zoro’s father.

 **“You’re right, Professor Brook,”** Professor Mizuta agreed and laughed. **“And we are also lucky to convince him to play tonight, I might add.”** The audience chuckled once more.

          But Sanji couldn’t laugh. How could he?

**“So what are we waiting for? Performing Frédéric Chopin’s _Nocturne No. 20 in C-sharp minor op. posth_ , Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart’s _Piano Concerto No. 24 in C minor, K. 491_ with Brook, and a special piece he requested to play tonight, let’s give a warm of applause to Mr. Zoro Roronoa!”**

**“What the fu—,”** Sanji stood up and almost screamed, but his reaction was enough to draw the attention of people near him—including Mihawk and Perona. Good thing Robin was alert; she managed to cover Sanji’s mouth right before he shrieked in obscenity. _If only I can grow more limbs,_ she pondered, _I could totally secure him, making sure he won’t move an inch._ Good thing Luffy was as perceptive as Robin, dragging Sanji back to his proper seat while giggling.

          And unknown to them, Mihawk was attentively watching Sanji, interest showing on his face.

          The audience’s chuckling was replaced by loud applause as the introduced man appeared on stage and bowed. He looked stately, almost unrecognizable, from head to toe. This man, wearing a perfectly fit black suit, olive green necktie, and shiny black leather shoes, carried an image that was a total opposite of the _normal_ Zoro Roronoa. Even the three golden earrings on his left ear were missing. But the mossy green hair, although fixed neatly using hair gel, still stood out; this was without doubt, Zoro.

          But Sanji still refused to believe. His mouth was wide open with shock. His heart was beating faster and faster every second.

          Zoro witnessed Sanji’s reaction the moment he stepped on stage and found it comical, but he decided to ignore it for a while. _I must focus_ , he thought. _The curly brow will get all the attention later._

          He sat down in front of the pearl white piano, closed his eyes, and ran his fingers on the piano keys, as if he were feeling their pulse and breathing. He breathed deeply, synchronizing the breathing of the keys on his own, and hit the first notes of _Nocturne No. 20._

          The beautiful music filled the theatre and Sanji’s shock was replaced with a feeling of familiarity.

 **“It’s… really him.”** Even if the piece was different, Sanji could tell. His brain was finally starting to process everything.

 **“You’re right,”** Robin confirmed, eyes still fixed on stage. **“Are you mad that we didn’t tell you?”**

 **“No, of course not,”** Sanji managed to say. _How could I be mad at you, Ms. Robin?_ Although he might give Brook and Luffy a kick later.

**“Look at him. Not quite the brute Zoro you know, no?”**

_Not quite._ **“Well, he’s not exactly a brute. He has some soft sides, too.”** Sanji smiled reminiscently. **“It’s just that… I never expected him to be on this kind of thing.”**

          Robin looked amused, thinking the remark was cute. She commented no more, letting the man beside him focus on Zoro.

          Sanji became calmer as the music progresses. He would do all the thinking and interrogation later; for now, he would watch and listen to Zoro intently.

          He savored every movement Zoro had made; movements that were full of emotion, swaying in accordance to the harmony of the music. And it’s not just that; the music felt like it was piercing his heart, and he knew there was some story hidden on the melodramatic composition. He could feel the _reminiscence_ being sent through every tune, either from the original composer himself or from the person playing the piano.

          It was totally mesmerizing.

          Even Luffy was into it.

          And before Sanji knew it, the piece ended, and the music was replaced by a warm round of applause as Zoro stood and bowed.

          Brook came out from the curtains, teacup still in hand, and seated on the black piano. He placed a clear book on the music rack, took a sip of tea, burped not so loudly, and placed the teacup on a flat area of the piano.

          Zoro and Brook looked at each other and nodded their heads in a common understanding. Then Brook started hitting the background notes.

          It was amazing how the _Piano Concerto No. 24_ , originally played with an orchestra, was reduced into two pianos and still sounded impeccable.

          As usual, Brook played just like what you would expect to a musician of fifty years or more.  A smile was obviously forming on his lips; he’s definitely enjoying himself. Maybe playing with Zoro added to his enjoyment, too.

          Zoro started playing his part, blending his own playful music to Brook’s rich harmony.

          Then Sanji remembered what Zoro said at the time they talked on the gym balcony: _I heard Mozart’s Piano Concerto No. 24 will be played on that day_.

 **“What a conceited bastard,”** he said, but he couldn’t help but laugh. _Well, he’s really good at this. I couldn’t deny it._

          He laughed more when he recalled more about their conversation on that day. _Pianist crush? Fuck you._ He should really feel embarrassed about it, but he couldn’t help feeling blissful instead. _And he must be snickering deep inside when I assumed he’s jealous. Damn. Was I being too obvious?_

          He then transferred his attention to Brook, who was busy stroking the keys with great accuracy. Right hand still on the piano, he swiftly turned the clear book on the next page without interruption on the music’s tune.

_And come to think of it, the piece is actually familiar._

_That’s it—one or two times, I_ caught _him listening to it while he’s meditating in his apartment._

 _It must be his favorite piece, huh?_ Sanji wondered.

          Both pianists were enjoying themselves, body movements synchronous with the music. The _Allegro_ ended, and was followed by the endearing melody of _Larghetto_.

          Zoro’s movements became gentler, sweeter. His eyes were closed, much to Sanji’s amazement, but he could still hit the right keys. It’s as if playing the piano do not rely on sight, but on _pure_ _feeling_.

          Sanji closed his eyes, too, and his mind went back on those times when he and Zoro were all alone in his apartment. After long hours of study with Zoro as his tutor (sometimes, the other way around), the man would massage his back. _It relaxes your muscles,_ Sanji recalled Zoro saying it to him, _and it helps you focus. Having stiff muscles cause unwanted pain especially when you’re studying._ Sanji wondered if it was pretty normal for _friends_ to do that kind of thing. _There is nothing wrong with your friend massaging your back, right?_ But deep inside, he expected for more.

_Those calloused hands, pressing on the right spots, sending an unexplainable sensation…_

_I want him to touch me and trace his fingers on my skin just like how he does it on those keys._

          He was starting to explore his mind in a much deeper thought, the fantasies he had strongly hidden at the back of his head, but he controlled himself.

          His grip on the piano piece became tight, crumpling the paper.

_No, Sanji. This is not the right place and time to imagine those thoughts._

          As he was starting to feel hot, he opened a bottle of water and gulped half of its content. And drowning to the music he did, as the _Larghetto_ and _Allegretto_ caressed the eardrums of the entire theatre.

* * *

          Sanji thought that was the end of Zoro’s performance; the other performers only played two. But after the loud applause, Zoro remained on the stage, holding a microphone.

 **“As Professor Mizuta had said, I requested to play a special piece tonight. I hope you don’t mind,”** Zoro said to the audience without apparent nervousness in his voice. How he could manage to make it, Sanji had no idea. The audience, though, seemed to appreciate him performing another piece. This was the prodigy _Zoro Roronoa_ we were talking about, after all.

          Sanji pondered over the fact that Zoro would play an extra piece tonight. _Why would he request to play another when he was shy about this side of him, just like what was said a while ago? And why is my heart beating so fast, as if it knows_ something _is coming?_

          Zoro continued his speech, clutching on his chest as he tried to calm his pounding heart.

**“The reason for this performance is a person—uhh, let’s say, a _special_ person.”**

_Special person?_ Sanji didn’t know exactly why, but he couldn’t breathe.

 **“I will spare you the details, but this will serve as a sort of _confession_.” ** Zoro’s nervousness was starting to surface as he scratched his head. He also mumbled on saying the word ‘confession’. **“To be honest I’m not the kind of person who will do this kind of stuff, but that cur—I mean, that special person loves to be the center of attention, so I’m making _him_ the center of attention tonight.”**

          Whispers buzzed from every direction of the theatre.

 **“You are so totally _not_ referring to me, right?” ** Sanji muttered.

          Robin knowingly chuckled. He looked at Sanji and winked, as if hinting something. Luffy was also chuckling, and Franky was shouting, **“You can do it, bro!”**

 **“Anyway, here’s Claude Debussy’s _The Girl with the Flaxen Hair_ , or should I change it to _The_ Guy _with the Flaxen Hair,_ because you know, that curly brows has golden hair. Hopeyouenjoyit.” **Zoro awkwardly bowed and sat back in front of the white piano. He was blushing.

          And as if some kind of common radar had spread on the theatre, the entire crowd fixed their gaze on Sanji. Who in this huge university had curly eyebrows aside from him after all? Luffy, as if the attention Sanji was getting was not yet enough, stood up and yelled who the _curly brows_ was.

          If only they were in a different situation, Sanji would gladly kick his friend’s ass. But he was too stumped to move. _Hell_ , he felt like he was melting. _Confession, for me? And that piece, for me?_

          Sanji wanted to scream. _What does this all mean?!_

          Most of the audience clapped their hands, stunned by the _romantic_ confession that was being unfolded. Many found it amusing, but nonetheless they were happy to hear the next performance. And when Zoro started to play, the entire place hushed, letting the music to be the only sound.

          Sanji looked at the piece on his hand, and tears started falling from his eyes.

          _This is just a dream, right?_

_Just in case, please don’t wake me up._

But reality stepped in as Sanji heard the same music he was longing to hear. And he finally understood.

          _That’s it. The feeling of connection, the strong desire to hear and to know the man behind this music. Zoro—he is the reason why I was pulled into this music, the music that is meant for me in the first place._

_And he said this is a confession. Confession for what? His feelings? Does that mean… that he…_

_He has feelings for me, too?_

The sweet melody resonated in agreement.

_I couldn’t believe it. I tried my best to suppress my feelings for so long. Because I thought they won’t be reciprocated. But now…_

          Sanji tried his best not to cry but he couldn’t control himself. He hid his face behind the music sheet as he listened to Zoro with all his heart.

          As for Zoro, he played every note with full sincerity. His emotions traveled through the music, hoping it would reach Sanji’s heart. He had feelings for Sanji for a long time, too, and if he had not seen that _sketchbook_ , he wouldn’t have the courage to confess his feelings.

          And when he saw Sanji crying, he wanted to cry, too. Normally he would cringe because _heck, this is too damn cheesy and romantic_ , but he couldn’t care less. _We are talking about real feelings. And nothing is braver than admitting what you really feel._ But he reminded himself that he was in front of many people with their eyes on him so he had to maintain his composure.

As he finished the piece, the crowd roared their bravos. His heart never felt lighter than before. He bowed, looked at Sanji eye-to-eye and gave him the sweetest smile he rarely displayed.

          Sanji wiped the tears on his face. It was still hard for him to move, but somehow he felt happier. Now he just needed some confirmation; he had to go to Zoro and talk to him, alone.

          As he was about to stand up, Robin held his wrist.

          **“Ms. Robi—”**

          **“Be true to your feelings, okay?”** Robin smiled. Then she let go of Sanji’s hand. **“Go to the left side of the theatre. There’s an entrance to the backstage there.”**

 **“I will, thank you,”** Sanji said then hurriedly left. _Of course I’ll be true to my feelings. For almost three years, I wondered if the possibility of me and Zoro being together was just a wild dream. But now, the chances lay down in front of me. I’m not that idiot to let them slip._

_I won’t let him get away from me._

          As Sanji ran towards the backstage, the audience’s eyes were fixated on him. But he didn’t care. It’s true that he loved being the center of attention; but nothing would beat the happiness caused by the _confession_ Zoro had on that night.

* * *

 

          Brook, expecting Sanji to go backstage thanks to Robin’s text message, pulled Sanji inside. He slid _something_ on Sanji’s pocket, and told him Zoro was waiting for him on the veranda outside the theatre, _in the dark_.

 _Damn Brook and his innuendos,_ Sanji thought.

          And indeed, Zoro was waiting for him on the veranda.

          Sanji’s knees were shaking, so he lit a cigarette to calm himself. He slowly walked towards Zoro and leaned on the brick wall beside him.

          They just stared at each other for a minute, no words forming from their mouths. The only sound that could be heard was the chorus of the cicadas and the beating of their hearts.

          It was Sanji who broke the silence. **“So it was you. That pianist I heard, it was you all along.”**

Zoro remained hushed. His hands were sweating.

          Sanji puffed on his cigarette and continued, **“But when I entered the room, you were gone. Where did you hide, huh?”**

 **“Of all things, that was the first thing you wanted to ask me, curly brows?”** Zoro managed to say.

          **“You want me to go straight ahead, huh? Fine! So, do you li—”**

          **“I hid inside the cabinet,”** Zoro interrupted. To be honest, he didn’t want to rush the conversation. He wanted to take things slow, and let them unravel piece by piece.

          Sanji, although irritated because he was interrupted, burst into laughter. **“Really? You really are an idiot, aren’t you?”**

**“And you aren’t better! If you searched thoroughly, it would be easy to find me. Good thing you are dumb.”**

**“It’s because only a shithead would think of hiding his ass in a cramped cabinet.”** As usual, they started bickering again. But thanks to this, the air between them became more relaxed.

          **“Tsk. At least I’m not a thief.”**

**“Me? Thief? What did I steal?”**

Zoro placed his hand on Sanji’s right chest for a few seconds, and then pulled the music sheet from his pocket. **“Taking someone’s property without permission is stealing.”**

Sanji’s cheeks went red. It’s not because of the music sheet—he was already aware of him _stealing_ it—but because of Zoro’s hand lingering on his chest. **“I thought you mean your _heart_ ,” **he murmured.

          Zoro sat down on the concrete floor, still leaning on the brick wall. He looked on the direction of the road, avoiding Sanji’s gaze. His cheeks were firing red. **“That, too…”**

Sanji looked at him from below. He was so not used to seeing _marimo_ like this. He knew Zoro could be awkward at times, but seeing him being shy in front of him—that was a totally different story.

          He reached for Zoro’s hair and touched it gently. The usually soft _mosshair_ felt hard because of the gel. **“Tell me… that confession you said… what kind of confession is that?”**

          There was no answer from Zoro, with his head still facing the road, so Sanji continued. **“Do you… do you really _like_ me?”**

Zoro still didn’t answer.

          **“Hey, answer me, _Zoro._ Do you… do you _love_ me, too? Huh?”**

After asking three times and still no response from the other, Sanji leaned down and grab Zoro’s face so he could see his reaction. And to his surprise, tears were streaming down from the swordsman’s eyes.  

          **“W-wait, why are you crying?!”** Sanji exclaimed in panic, causing his cigarette to fall on the floor.

**“What do you think, shit cook?”**

          **“This is out of character! I mean, damn, you’re—”**

 Zoro pulled him down and gave him a tight hug.

          **“Yes. Even though your eyebrows are curly and you’re a shit cook. I even hate the fact that you’re an idiot over girls. But yes… I…”**

 **“What?”** Sanji murmured.

          **“I… I love…”** Zoro couldn’t say it straight. It’s not because his feelings weren’t genuine—it was the opposite of that, in fact—but he couldn’t believe the situation they were in. He felt everything was surreal.

          Unable to wait, Sanji raised his head from Zoro’s shoulder and looked at him straight in the eye. **“You really are an idiot, you know?”** And in a swift movement, he pressed his lips into Zoro’s.

          Zoro was initially shocked, but feeling the soft, tender lips of Sanji against his, he couldn’t help himself but pull the other man closer.

          And slowly, their tongues learned to move together, as if dancing gracefully to the song of sweet cadenza.

* * *

 

 **“You look amazing in that suit, you know.”** Sanji hummed. His head was resting on Zoro’s shoulder, and their hands entangled into one. **“I almost did not recognize you.”**

**“It’s not my favorite attire, but I couldn’t help it with that annoying woman.”**

Sanji chuckled. **“Good thing your cute sister is there to make you look human, huh?”**

 **“Stop calling her cute,”** Zoro puffed. **“And she acts more like a mother than a sister most of the time. I hate it.”**

Sanji continued laughing. **“Maybe that’s how an older sister is supposed to act on her stupid, younger brother.”**

**“Well, what do you know?”**

**“More than you know,”** Sanji mysteriously smiled.

Zoro took out the piano piece and wrote something on it. **“Anyway, here’s the piece with my autograph. You can keep it."**

 **“Asshole,”** Sanji said, his smile betraying him.

But as Sanji returned the paper on his pocket, he felt something—a square-shaped wrapper—that made his body tense.

 **“What’s the matter,”** Zoro inquired.

_Fuck you, Brook._ **“Nothing! Nothing…”**

**“But you are swea—”**

**“Oh, looks like the show is over!”** Sanji exclaimed, pointing at the theatre door. People started rushing outside, with obvious satisfaction on their faces.

And as if on cue, Zoro’s phone started ringing.

 ** _“Where on earth are you, Zoro?!”_** screamed the high-pitched voice on the phone. It was obviously Perona, as Zoro’s face contorted in annoyance.

**“We’re just outside, old witch. What do you want?”**

**_“Dad’s looking for you. Anyway, I’m giving the phone.”_ **

_You should have given him the phone immediately,_ Zoro thought, irritated.

**_“See you at the car. Bring your curly brows with you. Don’t get lost.”_ **

And before Zoro could say anything, the phone call ended.

But it didn’t matter; he knew his dad was happy for him. _My curly brows, huh…_

And with that Zoro grabbed Sanji’s hand as they headed on the parking lot, struggling to recall where on earth they parked in the first place. But he was happy, really happy. Sanji was with him now, and he knew no one could ever replace him.

 **“So we’re together now, right?”** Sanji asked.

**“Yeah. Shit cook and marimo are together now.”**

**“Shit cook and marimo, indeed.”**

Sanji gripped harder on Zoro’s hand, his other hand slipping inside his pocket. He reached for the music piece, and mentally noted to _thank_ —no, to kick Brook’s ass later for the other thing inside his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a year I finally completed this story. Many things happened in my life, many excuses that are best left unsaid, but anyway, here's the last chapter. Hope this gave you satisfaction. 
> 
> And may the spirit of motivation continue to live in my body so that I can continue the series. I have lots of plot prepared; I just lack some talent in writing, that's all.


End file.
